


Love Hotel

by kimilers



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Written on Valentine's day for others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/pseuds/kimilers
Summary: Kiibo gets his own key to the love hotel.





	

A valentine’s day raffle was being taken place at the school as a “gift” to the students. Monokuma and his children had set up a large spinning wheel that each student was to spin and receive a gift from in order to “spend with their lover”. Or, as Monokuma said, “Keep it to yourself because all of you are too damn naive for actual relationships.”

 

The problem were some of the gifts were a little… too well embodied with Monokuma’s humor.

 

“Half of these rewards are sex toys!” Miu shouted loudly, “And they don’t even look like good ones! I could build something better than this crap!”

 

“I… I don’t think there’s too much of a reason to go through with this.” Saihara sighed lightly while looking at the list. He didn’t know about the toys, but he saw they key to that infamous hotel they had on their campus.

 

He had taken a few very close friends that he felt he could trust in there before. Not because it was dangerous, it was just… How did he put it? Different? If you were not the keyholder, the room would cause a delusion that would give you your dream relationship with the other said person.

 

It was entirely up to the other person if they kept going with it or not. Saihara always felt bad about trying to crush the other’s own short moment of happiness. Even if they forgot it, they were truly at peace in there.

 

Although… it wasn’t considered a “love” hotel for no reason. He had not taken every student there, but given some of their personalities, he slightly feared for what would happen if someone else were to do that.

 

“Alright, bastards! Step right up and roll the wheel!” Monokuma yelled out to all of them.

 

They really didn’t have a say on it. They all went up to the wheel, spun it around, took the humiliation of getting some weird gift or normal chocolate and then waited.

 

“And finally, the robot...” Monokuma looked down, “Although I don’t think you can use any of this or feel love, so spinning would be pointless for you!”

 

“I am still a student here!” Kiibo shouted, “As a student, I reserve my right to participate in school activities!”

 

Of course Kiibo would want to spin the wheel. Every other student felt humiliation just chancing the results, but Kiibo was… determined to be like the rest of the class.

 

Saihara found it oddly encouraging.

 

Kiibo spun the wheel with about as much might of a 6 year old. Despite being a robot, he clearly didn’t have any kind of superior powers. In fact, sometimes he seemed well below average.

 

And yet, as fate would have, the wheel landed right on the key itself.

 

“Woah!” Monokuma suddenly heated up, “Talk about some luck! I guess you can use something on this list after all, and it’s one of our best and steamy items!”

 

The Monokumarz appeared and gave Kiibo his key. He looked down at it and glared at Monokuma, “And that’s why you should never bar robots from student activities!”

 

“Yeah well, whatever.” Monokuma sighed, “Everyone enjoy your night alone, except for maybe Kiibo. You’re all going to be disappointed anyway. Happy Valentines!”

 

And just like that, the bears were all gone. As fast as they arrived.

 

The students could only sit in silence and look down at their “gifts” from the school “principal”.

 

Saihara himself had gotten lucky and ended up with a small box of chocolate. Even then, he wasn’t exactly sure if he trusted Monokuma enough to eat it. Still, he knew he wanted to do one thing before it was too late.

 

He ran over to Kiibo quickly and looked at the key in his hand. “Uhh… Say, Kiibo.” Saihara barged in to start a conversation, “Are you really going to use that?”

 

“Well…” Kiibo looked at Saihara dead in the eyes, “I didn’t think that far ahead. To be honest I was expecting something I couldn’t use as well. This is a strange turn of events.”

 

It’s true. Kiibo couldn’t eat candy and as far as Saihara was aware, the “toys” on the list were also human exclusive. The key was probably the only thing that Kiibo could have used at all. It really was some next level luck for him.

 

“But… it would be bad if I didn’t use it, right? I mean, it is still a gift I can use.” Kiibo thought carefully.

 

“I don’t think you have to consider gifts from Monokuma to be actual gifts.” Saihara said. He suddenly felt a small pang of guilt for denying the chocolates entirely.  “But still, Kiibo. If you use that, I just want to tell you something. Only take someone you really trust, okay?”

 

“Really trust?” Kiibo said. “Is that a rule about it?”

 

Saihara had to admit, it was odd to try to have this talk with Kiibo, but he did also take him to the Love Hotel once before. It was honest curiosity to see if Kiibo was affected or not. Saihara still couldn’t really tell, but he did note that Kiibo was much more relaxed at touching his shoulder afterwards. “Kind of…” Saihara said, “You can take whoever you want, but it gets awkward if you take someone you don’t like.”

 

“I see…” Kiibo nodded carefully, “In that case, Saihara, would you go with me?”

 

“Eh?” Saihara jumped a bit at the suggestion. He knew the effects of the room all too well. Kiibo was the one with the key this time. If he were to go… “That’s… Are you really sure on that?”

 

“Of course!” Kiibo nodded, “You just said I should take someone I trust, right? I trust you, Saihara! Will you go with me?”

 

Saihara felt a giant ball land in his stomach. He didn’t want to say “yes” but saying “no” would probably come across as a betrayal of Kiibo’s own trust. “I… well… Sure. I can go.” Since he knew about the effects of the room, maybe he could easily get around it and everything would go as normal.

 

He just needed to stay sharp.

 

Naturally, Saihara was a wreck when they actually arrived to the hotel. He had been questioning himself and wondering how to approach this all day it seemed, but he really didn’t have too much to go on. “So… Umm… Kiibo?” Saihara nervously poked at the robot, “There’s something I need to tell you.”

 

“Hmm? What’s wrong? Are you nervous? You don’t have to go if you’re too nervous.”

 

“Haha, no, it’s not that…” Saihara laughed off.

 

“But you’re blushing and moving strangely!”

 

Saihara looked at himself and sighed, “Ah… it shows huh?” He said nervously. He wasn’t sure how to approach the delusion idea to Kiibo. He could explain it all to him right now, but he wasn’t sure if Kiibo would be able to understand it. To deny going would have felt like a stab to Kiibo’s trust in him. He wanted to be a good friend with Kiibo, but this whole situation was … odd. Saihara wasn’t really sure if Kiibo was affected from before, but he knew his recording ability was still intact, so he at least had some knowledge that it happened, right?

 

“S-Say…” Saihara trailed quickly to think of something “What do you think about playing some kind of game in there?”

 

“A game?” Kiibo questioned.

 

“Y-yeah! A Game!” Saihara smiled, “When we get in there, I can act something out!” This seemed to work. It was a bit of a lie so he felt bad, but it was worlds easier than explaining the truth. “You… don’t have to go along with it though. If you don’t like it, we can leave the room.” That should cover it well enough. He wasn’t sure if he could do anything, but at least he could let Kiibo be aware of what to do in case the worst happened.

 

“Act something out? You can’t just be yourself?” Kiibo wondered.

 

“I’ll still be me just…acting.” Saihara chuckled. He honestly grew more worried as they approached the room. “Here we are.”

 

“Alright, so this key goes in here… and…” Kiibo opened the door and looked in. It was still a strange room to Kiibo. He had no idea why someone would want all of these things in a hotel room. Most of the time, he knew people wanted mints on their pillows!

 

“This is a strange place…” Kiibo said walking in. “The horses around the bed really don’t make sense. How could you sleep like that?”

 

“…” Saihara remained quiet.

 

“Uh… Saihara? Saihara??” Kiibo waved his hand in front of the detective.

 

“I’m thinking, Kiibo.” Saihara shouted out confidently suddenly, “The case lead us here, right?”

 

“Hah?” Kiibo jumped back a bit slight, “C-Case? What--?” His mind clicked back to Saihara’s words before entering. Saihara mentioned playing a game before, right? They were in the room now, so Saihara had probably already started. Since he was SHSL detective, he probably meant that he was on some kind of mission right now. “Oh! Right! But uh… This room is still a little weird, don’t you think?”

 

“Not so much as I think it is the wrong room.” Saihara thought carefully. “Still, there are some interesting bits in here. We should take a chance to observe them, right?”

 

Kiibo couldn’t figure out what Saihara was playing and just nodded his head a bit, “Um… Sure I guess?” He leaned back and whispered under his breath, “I don’t know what to do, Saihara…” He should have asked what the acting would have been about at least.

 

“Do know what to do? You’ve been my assistant for two years and you’re still baffled?” Saihara tapped his chin, “Does this trouble you? You’re calling me Saihara suddenly too…”

 

“Th-That--?” Kiibo jumped back. Had he not always called him that? “Is there something else?”

 

“You usually just call me by my first name. Has someone hacked your network?” Saihara leaned in carefully.

 

“N-No?!” Kiibo leaned back slowly. He felt a little nervous, but he wasn’t sure what Saihara was getting at with him. “But I mean, I’m sorry Sa-Shu-Shuichi…” Kiibo tried to go along with it. “I’m just confused…” he whined a bit.

 

“Confused?” Saihara looked around, “I suppose this room is a bit out of environment for you. But you shouldn’t get too nervous at things like this. Nothing is ever unknown under the sun. it’s all been done before.”

 

“R-right.” Kiibo leaned down. He didn’t want to upset Saihara’s acting, but he was a little worried that his lack of knowledge would ruin it for him. He really did look like he was enjoying himself.

 

“But, don’t worry. Our case only just began and we can’t do much at this hour anyway.” Saihara walked over, “How about I help fill your brain-attic with some fine lumber? Or tech? I don’t know, having a robot for an assistant is useful but very strange sometimes.”

 

Assistant! Kiibo had caught that word before but now that he was calming down a bit, he could figure it out a bit more. He was Saihara’s own assistant for his detective work, right? Saihara also mentioned two years, so they were bound to be close… although he found it odd that Saihara went that far out, but it was just acting. He would just have to adjust to calling Saihara by his first name.

 

“Data is fine!” Kiibo said confidently, “I like high quality data!”

 

“That’s more like it, Kiibo!” Saihara laughed, “Had me worried for a moment there.”

 

“S-Sorry!” Kiibo quickly apologized, “I was just processing everything!”

 

Saihara quickly turned around and began to explore the room carefully, “I have no doubts what this room is use for, but I do agree it’s a bit much. It’s as if it is playing a trope on itself by how excessive it is.”

 

“It’s about romance, right?” Kiibo noted.

 

“Exactly. Not really my strongest point either, but I do understand it. Romance lets people do crazy things in this world.” Saihara explained. “But are you observing it?”

 

“Observing?” Kiibo looked around, “Umm... I’m not... sure…”

 

“Observing and seeing are two different factors. Take note in how the room is set up, but despite everything, this room looks brand new from top to finish.”

 

Kiibo looked around. It was true that everything looked new overall, but a part of him just dismissed it as clean.

 

“But then again, I’m probably not the most fit to teach you about something like romance. My job is to find the truth and know what other people don’t know.”

 

Kiibo turned around. “Th-that seems a bit harsh on yourself, Shuichi.”

 

“It’s a definite truth.” Saihara continued to look around, “This isn’t even wallpaper. It’s actually painted on.”

 

“B-But! I think you do a great job!” Kiibo whined, “You have a lot of love in your life.”

 

“My love is for the truth.” Saihara explained, “That’s the fate I have accepted. If I were to get involved with others romantically, my work would be impossible.” he explained.

 

“When you say it like that… you sound so lonely.” Kiibo whined a bit. He knew Saihara had plenty of friends in the school, but he couldn’t help but feel this was similar to how Saihara felt in some situations where his talent was actually needed.

 

“Is that so?” Saihara stood up and looked at Kiibo, “Do you think I feel lonely?”

 

Kiibo looked at the floor, “Well...uh…” He tried to keep his responses ‘in character’. “Of course not. You have me around. I don’t plan on leaving.”

 

Saihara smiled, “I still remember when you first came up to me and wanted to be my assistant.” he explained. “You were eager to learn about the world and do good for everyone. You really have.”

 

Well that was a nice story for Kiibo. He could work with that. “Well, I wouldn’t have been able to… without your help. So please don’t say you don’t have to stay away from people!”

 

Saihara’s face softened greatly, “I’ve spent my whole career being fancied towards a machine instead of a human. I have to remain fairly stoic in some situations where people would break down.” he explained, “And yet somewhere along that line, I’ve watched a machine become more human than myself it seems.”

 

“Don’t say that! I won’t allow it!” Kiibo pointed out, “You’re a great person and everyone knows it!” Kiibo felt something strange. He knew it was ‘just acting’ but it was so heavily linked in with his own talent, Kiibo couldn’t help but wonder if some of this was actually some of Saihara’s inner thoughts. “There are times where the truth is needed. There are times where people that can point things out are needed. Just because people think that of you doesn’t mean it true because you are still needed. Shuichi is a good person!”

 

Saihara stood in silence for a moment before averting his eyes, “Th-Thank you, Kiibo. That really means a lot to me.” he said, “I take my job as a detective seriously so I usually burden the role of all the bias on it as well but…”

 

Saihara’s face began to glow red, “I think even I have some weak spots to work on sometimes.”

 

“Weak spots?”

 

Saihara nodded and calmly walked up to Kiibo, leaving only an inch of space between their faces. He spoke quietly, as if he didn’t want the world to hear his own words, “When you begin to like someone… in my field, it’s dangerous. I have seen it happen. The halo effect begins to rise. Your thoughts trail off to them in the most critical of situations. I sometimes wonder if I can even do my job correctly anymore.” he leaned his head on Kiibo’s shoulder, “Maybe that’s how we ended up in the wrong place…”

 

Kiibo felt sad listening to Saihara’s words, “D-Don’t worry though! I believe in you, Shuichi! You can manage it! You can find the end of all of this! If anyone can, it’s you! Trust me!”

 

“Saying that…” Saihara said slowly, “Saying something like that in a place like this… Don’t you understand how dangerous that is?”

 

“Dangerous?” Kiibo looked over at Saihara, “Is there a trap around here?”

 

Saihara moved his head up and looked at Kiibo in the eyes, “Cute... You’re… cute how you always look for danger like that.” his hand moved down one of the lines on Kiibo’s face, “I’m really lucky to have you as an assistant. You’ve been the greatest support that I could ever think of.”

 

“And I’ll keep supporting you!” Kiibo assured, “I want to help you until my circuits fry out!”

 

“A lifelong commitment…” Saihara said slowly before pressing his own lips against the robot’s own face.

 

Kiibo’s eye’s opened in the short moment the kiss happened. He looked at Saihara in shock as he pulled away, “Sai--! Shu--!! You---!??!”

 

Saihara embraced the robot quickly, “I know this is sudden from me. I’m not very good at showing my emotions. But… You… Kiibo… You’ve helped me for so long. Even when people doubt me, you’re there. When people think of me as some kind of machine, you’re by my side. You’re like a voice to me, Kiibo.”

 

Kiibo stood frozen. His face was still red from the kiss, but he hugged Saihara back. “Th-That’s fine, Shuichi… I don’t mind it.”

 

Saihara gulped lightly, “Then… even if… Even if it’s just right now. Even if we got here by mistake, can you… can you let me be like this with you? I already trust you entirely. I just want you to trust me.”

 

“I trust you.” Kiibo assured, “I’ve always trusted you.”

 

Saihara moved in for a much more passionate kiss this time. He slowly moved himself and Kiibo closer to the bed in the center of the room. Was it odd for him to have these feelings in here? It was a room full of “romance” after all.

 

Kiibo had no idea what was going on himself, but he at least knew Saihara felt better this way. He already trusted Saihara plenty. He didn’t want him to feel alone just because he was a detective. He knew that feeling all too well. Kiibo always felt isolated, even in a group, just by being a robot. It was a horrible feeling to go through. Still, it felt odd being kissed like this suddenly. He was only trying to copy what he could feel. He never did any research on how to properly do any of this.

 

Saihara pulled away and looked down, “I don’t know…” He said with his face red, “I know a lot of things, but I’m not sure how to express these things to you.”

 

“Express what?” Kiibo lay on the bed still while looking up at the detective.

 

“My feelings.” Saihara said, “I can’t… really express it normally. But… to you…” He looked off to the side, “Even if I could do it, you may not be my assistant anymore. It would be different.”

 

“Don’t worry about that…” Kiibo said, “I don’t want you feel bad like this. What are you feeling? If it’s something difficult, maybe I can help.”

 

Saihara looked at Kiibo in the eyes, “It’s selfish…” he said, “I’m used to being the one to find out one’s personal lives and bring them forward for others but… I want you… to be my personal life.” Saihara explained, “I want you.”

 

“You… want me?” Kiibo repeated carefully. He wasn’t sure how you could ‘have’ someone.

 

“Yes.” Saihara leaned in, “I don’t think you would get what it means but… that’s fine.” He said and leanred in for another kiss overall. His hands moved over Kiibo’s whole body, feeling every rig and corner on his cover.

 

“Gah--!” Kiibo began to moan out lightly, “Shu-Shuichi! That tickles!”

 

“I know you can feel things.” Saihara said calmly as he continued to move his hands around, “But can I make you feel that way? I… I want you to know how I feel.” Saihara said, “I want to be on your mind in dangerous moments. I want you to be walking and suddenly think of me. I… I want to be a part of you just like you became a part of me.” Saihara whined, “Does that sound strange?”

 

Kiibo was still learning about love himself. He wasn’t sure on all the details, but he was not completely oblivious. Saihara was flat out describing love towards Kiibo. That was the feeling Saihara was explaining. Was this why Saihara was wondering how to show his feelings to a robot? Because he didn’t have a natural instinct for it? “Shuichi…” Kiibo whined out slowly, “I-If you have feelings like that… I don’t mind trying to learn about it with you. I… I would kind of prefer it that way.”

 

“We… we can figure something out.” Saihara said trailing his hand up towards his face, “Even if it’s just here where no one else knows about us.”

 

Saihara’s hands continued to move all over Kiibo’s own body.  Kiibo was used to feeling human touch on his body, but this was something different. Something more… intimate than what he was used to. His whole body shook as Saihara’s hand rubbed his body down.

 

“I find it great.” Saihara said, “You move so human like. Even down to the nervous shaking.”

 

Kiibo looked up, “W-Well!” His head laid flat on the bed and he closed his eyes. The sense of touch was so new and overwhelming to him, but he wouldn’t say he didn’t like it. It felt rather nice. Saihara’s hands were soft and gentle as they moved around his body.

 

Saihara leaned back and slowly took off some of his own top clothing, “S-Sorry.” he blushed, “I guess I’m just a little heated up from everything. But…” His hand moved down to his pants, “This is…”

 

Kiibo looked up curiously, “Shuichi?”

 

“This kind of thing… If I go there… Are you sure it’s okay?” Saihara said, “I don’t want to make you do this if you don’t want to. I want you to stay by my side, even if it kills me.”

 

“Don’t worry.” Kiibo assured, “I’ll be here!”

 

Saihara closed the space between them and slowly moved to remove his pants. His bare skin laid on the robot’s metal surface as his hands traveled towards Kiibo’s own hands. He grabbed them gently and directed them down on to his own body, allowing Kiibo’s own hand to grab his erection entirely.

 

“Ghh!” Saihara flinched as Kiibo’s hand wrapped around him. He looked up at Kiibo, “Do you feel that? It’s just one way you make me feel.” Saihara began to explain, “Others haven’t made me feel like this before… Isn’t it weird? A human can’t do this, but a robot can. Aren’t I strange?”

 

“No.” Kiibo said, “If anything… I should thank you.” Kiibo looked off to the side, “I… I don’t like being treated as a robot. It keeps me as an outcast. People think I’m strange overall, but… treating me like this…” Kiibo blushed. The line between acting and just talking had long blurred for him overall.  “It’s nice.”

 

“Then…” Saihara smiled, “I don’t feel bad about it.” Saihara moved his hips slowly with Kiibo’s hand still wrapped around him, “K-Kiibo… You know this feeling… it’s more physical… but you…”

 

“T-That’s fine… I’m not entirely sure if I have any actual romance functions.” Kiibo explained, “B-But… My circuits feel like they are being super charged…”

 

“Circuits?” Saihara looked at Kiibo closely, “I wonder if then…” Saihara’s hand moved between Kiibo’s own legs. “Does this do anything?”

 

Kiibo jumped at the touch and yelped lightly. “That spot---! I mean, I do have some sensitive spots on my body!”

 

Saihara continued to move lightly across the robot. “Then I’ll just keep touching you like you touch me? Is that fair?”

 

Kiibo tried his best to give a nod. He was stiff from all of the physical contact and Saihara was doing all the work, but Kiibo could still feel it. Saihara’s own erection in his hand was throbbing and growing in size. His own body was feeling as if his current flow was messing up and flying everywhere.

 

“Sh-Shuichi!” Kiibo whined, “Is my hand alright? It’s still metal so…”

 

“It’s fine!” Saihara groaned out, “It’s better than fine!” His hips moved even faster into the robot’s hand, “Are you doing good?”

 

Kiibo could only answer with a loud moan.  His legs flexed out and one quickly wrapped around Saihara’s own body.

 

As Saihara kept moving, Kiibo slowly joined in mimicking his actions. The two let their own moans fill the room as their hands worked quickly on each other. Kiibo’s own hand slowly began to feel wet from Saihara.

 

“D-Don’t worry!” Saihara stuttered out, “I-It’s fine! It’s fine!” he stuttered as he leaned his head on to Kiibo’s shoulder and moved his hips faster, covering his heavy breathing as best as he could. He felt his own dick twitching as he reached his own limit. His grasp and movements between Kiibo’s legs became much firmer.

 

“Aaahhh!” Kiibo screamed loudly and stiffened his body to the firmer touch. Saihara thrusted forward a few more times before spilling himself between their bodies.

 

The two sat still on the bed exhausted. Saihara had rolled off to the side, but kept his arm over Kiibo as a means of keeping him close. “Thank you, Kiibo.” he said quietly.

 

Kiibo was still red himself, but he felt calm. It was an odd way to explain things, but he felt happy with this. Saihara’s own smile made him feel better. Kiibo only watched as Saihara slowly drifted into an actual sleep on the bed. If there was a peaceful moment for Kiibo in this school, this certainly counted.

 

The next day the two quietly walked out. Saihara’s own perception of time kicked back in. He went out and suddenly realized it was day time again.

 

“Sunrise?” Saihara said slowly.

 

“You slept all night.” Kiibo addressed, “I didn’t want to wake you.”

 

“Slept…” Saihara looked over at hotel room and back again. Right, he went in as the guest this time, so he wouldn’t remember what happened in there. However, he did notice some strange bashfulness around Kiibo that wasn’t there before.

 

“So…Um…” Kiibo twiddled his fingers around, “If you start to feel like that again, you can just talk to me, alright?”

 

Feel like what? What did he tell him he felt? “Uhh… Yeah…” He nodded with a blush growing on his face. What was this odd bashful feeling? “But in there…”

 

“I know!” Kiibo said, “You wanted to just keep it in there! You said so yourself!”

 

Oh thank god. “Right.” Saihara agreed instantly, “I mean… I should be fine now.”

 

“That’s good!” Kiibo stood relieved, “Although… Umm… why did you suddenly want me to call you by your first name? If you wanted me to do that before, you could have said something?”

 

Considering the basis of the hotel, first name basis was not an odd thing at all to come up. “Ah… that’s because…” that odd feeling, “You see… well…”

 

“It’s your emotions, right?” Kiibo answered. “Don’t worry! I understand them!”

 

Saihara had no idea what had happened and he was a little scared, but at least Kiibo was very intent on keeping whatever happened in that room, in that room. Still, he felt bad. Kiibo seemed to have felt a lot closer to Saihara from that. “Thank you, but… if you want to keep using my first name, th-that would be fine too…”

 

“I can?” Kiibo said in shock, “That… I mean… I won’t let people know! I’ll call you first name when it’s just the two of us, okay?”

 

“Right.” Saihara’s own bashfulness calmed into a feeling of adoration. Kiibo’s own experience coming out of there was actually something adorable to see. “Thank you, Kiibo.”

 

“Anytime, Shuichi.” Kiibo hugged the detective suddenly.

 

Hearing his first name from the robot for the first time was a little shocking, but his hug was certainly calming. Saihara hugged the robot back. He had no idea what just happened in there, but from the feeling of things, he probably didn’t have to. It was possible the “lie” he played in there had “truth” to it after all.


End file.
